


"I'm In Love With You."- The Doctor

by orphan_account



Series: "I'm In Love With You." [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of fic written from the same prompt. One character says to another, "I'm in love with you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I'm In Love With You."- The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A series of fic written from the same prompt. One character says to another, "I'm in love with you."

There was no explanation, no denial, no stuttered questions or stunned silence. There was no angry march to the door or soft and confused sinking into a chair. There was nothing or barely anything anyway. There was the faint sound of breathing, the recognition of hearts beating and blood flowing, the gentle sensations of moving at a barely comprehensible speed, but there was, briefly, not even the slightest glimmer of reaction and The Doctor had to wonder if he'd even really said anything at all.

Then The Master's mouth curled up in a wide, dark, self-satisfied smile and he laughed.


End file.
